


[Podfic] How To Care For Your Angelic Soulbonding Handprint

by aethel, blackglass, LadyofMisrule, luvtheheaven, reena_jenkins, secretsofluftnarp (luftie), Shmaylor, silverandblue, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Soul Bonds (Supernatural), Gen, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, multivoice podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftie/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: group podfic of the fic by cimoreneA handy guide to caring for that treasured outward proof of your new angelic soulbond while it heals!





	[Podfic] How To Care For Your Angelic Soulbonding Handprint

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How To Care For Your Angelic Soulbonding Handprint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162511) by [cimorene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimorene/pseuds/cimorene). 



**Listen:**  


**Cast** : aethel, blackglass, elaineofshalott, luvtheheaven, reena_jenkins, secretsofluftnarp, shmaylor, silverandblue, wingedwords  
**Audio editor:** aethel  
**Cover artist:** aethel  
**Length:** 0:04:49  
**Download:** [mp3 from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/v9q73ix7nhkgham/%28SPN%29%20_ANGELIC%20HANDPRONT.mp3?dl=0); [mp3 from parakaproductions](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/\(SPN\)%20_ANGELIC%20HANDPRONT.mp3) (right-click save-as)


End file.
